dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RP: Murderer's Row
This is an RP by me, Zeon1. Basically, you plug your OCs in, and instead of being in the safe and cozy Dragonverse, you'll be stuck in prison, accused of murder. ... have fun. Note: This still takes place in each character's timeline. This is one of Earth's prisons. So, your OCs history can still be included (though you don't have to). The Cast Prison Guards- Zeon1 Shayoin- Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Celeria- ExtremeSSJ4 Bane- Lau the G Masuran- Zeon1 Sigarou, Sigarou's Voice in Head, Tasani- Cocoabean The Story Chapter 1: Initiation scene opens with the outside of the prison. A quick cut-in shows the guards surrounding the area pushing in a small group of prisoners, Shayoin: ''*struggling* LET ME GOO!!!! Guard: Ah, be quiet. You're a convicted murderer. Shayoin: WHAT????? H-how? My mothers a Good guy!!! I am too! Bane: I'm 7 feet tall and I weigh 500 lbs. If you guards touch me, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Masuran: Calm down. Let them take us. Guard: Now, there's a good prisoner. *Handcufs Masuran* Bane: GGGRRRRR!!!! Shayoin: Let us GOOOO!!! We didnt do nothin'!!! Bane: I agree. Let us GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Roars* *The guards quickly taser them, then drag them into thier cells, dumping them* Bane: Guuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh............. Random Guard: Not so tough now, are ya? Ha! Bane: Once I get outta this cell, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shayoin: *agree's with Bane* You're asking for it, misoure. Masuran: Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to relax. Bane: Hmph! Masuran: What? Celeria: *wakes up on cell and see's two new persons* Who are you? Bane: We're prisoners, obviously. *Sits on the floor, angry* Celeria: I know that! But who are you really? What's your names? Masuran: .... Shayoin: Hmp.... C'mon *stands up andwalks over* I'm Shayoin, who are you? Bane: The name's Bane. And you might wanna back up. I don't like people in my personal space........... Sigarou: *comes from nowhere* What's goin on? Masuran: Who did you kill? I'm Masuran, by the way. *Stands up and nods* Sigarou: Some lady wouldn't give me ice cream so I killed her! *antenna spikes up* She was no good and a meanie! Karaso-chan will be mad at me. Masuran: Lucky. Sigarou: How am I lucky? *antenna shakes Masuran's hand* Masuran: A minor crime, compared to some other people here. Might get parole early if you're good. Sigarou: I killed 15 kids there too..those kids were bullying a girl! Then I blew up the apartment where Karaso-chan lived. I'll be good! Shayoin: Hello. So you killed people. Innocents, I take it. Sigarou: *loses innocence in voice* Listen, bub, no one's innocent. We all have a sliver of evil in our hearts. We had a bit more. That's why we are here. Shay: Well no DUH. And don't call me bub. Call me Shayoin or Shay. Sigarou: *regains innocence* I'm sowwy, Shay...*in corner* That was my bad self. Shay: *walks over* Hahaa No prob.. I've delt with worse *smiles* Sigarou: *ruffles hood* Okay! *antenna dances around* Bane: I destroyed a whole town. Men, women, clildren, they all died by my fists. It was great! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Masuran: *Eyes flash, shoots over to Bane, gripping him by the throat* Bane: *Smacks hand away* You trnya test me, BRO!!!!!!?????? Sigarou: Uwaa!! *falls down on Masuran and blushes* Bane: *Looks at Sigarou* Weirdo. *Looks back at Masuran* Do you even know why I destroyed that town? Sigarou: Bitch please. *antenna slaps Bane* Bane: *Grips antennas, almost ripping them* I destroyed that town cuz they destroyed my family!!!!! Masuran: *Sets down Sigarou* That's no excuse. Sigarou: *antennas sparkle as she screams in pain* OWWH...! Bane: *Lets Antennas go* I'm not the one to be messed with. I get real angry real easy............ *Walks to a corner and sits* Sigarou: You too, Bane? I have a bad girl in me named Tasani. She killed the kids but I killed the lady. *naively grins* Masuran: *Shakes head and walks to a corner* Sigarou: Masuran-kun? You ok? Masuran: ... No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay in years. Sigarou: *visibly concerned; antenna twitches* Celeria: You are all a bunch of Psychos, the only reason I kill is because the people I killed before are and just faked to be good guys but in the end...they were jush ashes. *chuckels* Now stop talking like brats and let me rest. Sigarou: I'm not a psycho! *antenna keeps twitching* Fuck this antenna! Guards: Lights out! Everyone, into there bunks! Masuran *Sits down in bunk, turns over, not looking at anyone* Sigarou: *goes in bunk and is unable to sleep* .....*thinking* ''Its worse here than on Rodga. They all hate me! Shay: *Gets in the bunk onderneath Sigarou* Hey, you cant fall asleep either? Sigarou: *whispering, innocent look* No. Not since Tasani killed the people. Shay: Do you wanna play a game that always helped me fall asleep? Sigarou: *whispering* Game! Yay! Shay: *whispers* Listen all you have to do is say "blitz" Then I have to tell you what you want me to, a story, a thing about my life. Anything you want. Then when I'm done telling you, I say "blitz" then the same thing! Sigarou: *whispering* Blitz; a story about your life. Shay: *whispers* When I was a little girl I loved Popsicles. My mother always said I ate to many pops (as i would call them) She made me go with out them the hottest day of the year. I almost died. Blitz: Tell me what your mom looked like. Sigarou: *Whispering* Mama-chan has long, black hair. She looks like me and has 2 anten- *falls asleep* Shay: *smiles* Good night child...*falls into a peaceful sleep* MORNING Guards: Get up! It's breakfast time! Masuran: *Gets up, walks to the guard* Shay: *Follows Masuran* Bane: Morining already??? *Stretches, yawns, sounds like he's roaring, gets up* Man.... *Crackes neck, starts walking* Sigarou: *wakes up and follows Shay, sleepwalking* Cookie....jam.....honey... Bane: Hey........... you awake????? Sigarou: *red eyes look up at Bane, childishly and innocently* Food time? *grins* Shay: I don't know, Sigarou. *looks at guards and yawns* What time is it? Sigarou: *sad face* No...food? Shay: *looks at guards* HEY! What time is it?! And Is there food?? Sigarou: *looking at guards, sweetly* Where is the *does eating motions* foodies? Bane: *Looks at guards* HEY!!!!! Where the food at!!?? Masuran: Am I the only one who's following the guard to the food? Bane: HEY! WAIT UP!!! *Follows Masuran* Sigarou: *climbs on Masuran's back* You know where foodies is, Masu-kun? Shay: *in a motherly tone* get off of him. Sigarou: I'm light, Shay-chan! And Masu-kun is saiya-jin, no? Masuran: Off my back. Shay: *helps her off and gives her a piggy back* Sigarou: *antenna gets wifi and falls asleep* I'm...Sigarou... Bane: Nice, now can we get some food!? Sigarou: *wakes up, stomach growls* Yeah..I'm hungry too. YO, GUARD, HOW LONG BEFORE WE GET TO CAFETERIA-SAN! Bane: YEAH!!! If I don't get food, I go on a rampage! Sigarou's Voice in Head, Tasani: Sigarou..let's kill these suckers and run! Sigarou: *grasps head, screaming* AAH!! Tasani...no!! Guard: We're here. Breakfast is cereal, same as every day. Bane: CEREAL?! EVERYDAY!!!??? Sigarou: *wipes sweat drop, antenna wiggles* Ceweal? Chocolate ceweal? Bane: Hmph, I really don't care, as long as I eat SOMETHING. Sigarou: *antenna gains wifi* Guard, is there a doc? *following Masuran* My antenna hurts. Bane: Hey guard! *Points at Sigarou* Can't you see she's hurt!? Guard: Yeah, doc's around the corner, to the left, to the left, to the right. Everyone else, follow me, get your food, and head back to your cells. Bane: I hope you guys have BIG bowls of cereal. Sigarou: *stomach growls loudly* I'll get foodies first, antenna-chan doesn't hurt. *follows Masuran* So..Masuran, how'd you end up here? Masuran: I killed 256 henchman, then nearly killed their leader. Sigarou: Were they bad guys? *shivers* Brr..it's cold in this pwison and antenna-chan hurts. Masuran: I honestly don't know if they were good or bad. I was mad with rage, and everyone in my path... didn't stand a chance. Sigarou: Eh? *thinking* Honestly, I'll lose my mind acting stupid constantly. *out loud, monotone voice* You alright? Masuran: Yeah. Sigarou: *chuckles slightly* You had me worried. It's annoying acting stupid to you all. Masuran: Why do you act that way? Sigarou: It's a cover I use for my past...*looks other way* Sort of psychological cover. Alright, I don't want to talk anymore. *looks at Masuran* And don't tell anyone this, ok? This is our thing between me and you, alright? Masuran: What? Sigarou: What the point was is; I had a bad past, so to cover it, I act like a naive idiot. And don't..*puts finger in Masuran's face* EVER tell anyone. Masuran: *Slight grin* You're not the only one who has a crappy past, Kiddo. Sigarou: *confused slightly* Eh? Why are you smiling? I'm not a kid! Masuran: Well, for most of my life, I was fighting in a death arena. Beaten if I lost, tortured if I won. Sigarou: Oh...I don't want to talk about the past. If we dwell too much on the past, we'll never get anywhere. *head tilted elsewhere, hiding tears* Masuran: You lost someone too, huh? I know how that feels. Someone important. Someone you wouldn't admit was important until they were gone. Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G